Motors are commonly used as part of an apparatus to make adjustments to the position and/or shape of an object. One type of motor is a piezo-driven motor that utilizes a piezoelectric element to move a mover output. In one design, current is directed to the piezoelectric element in a pulsed fashion to cause movement of the mover output at a plurality of discrete step sizes.
Unfortunately, the rate of movement of the mover output can be limited and/or the resolution of the motor is limited to the discrete step sizes.